The Making of Wedge
by Ami lynn doe
Summary: How did the handsom Wedge come about? A story with Qui-Gon and the Senator that gave life to one of the long lasting character Wedge Antilies


Disclaimer: Everything but Ahle and the "dumb droid" is George's you know that I know that pretty much the whole world knows that and anyone who isn't reading this doesn't matter. I have smut in this but it also has a story. When I was growing up my friends live Luke Skywalker some loved Han Solo, I loved the one back character who stayed through all three movies, Wedge Antilies. So I don't know if the last name is spell right even and I know I fudged up on some of the names, but I tried it fit it in with the timeline for Phantom Menace. I hope all you smut lovers enjoy this bit of raunch and that ppl don't scorn me for it. If you like it tell me if not I would love for you to share, though I'll cry...

- Anyways enjoy the back story and the smut...Ami

All I could do from drinking my misery away was look around the room, my friends from the Jedi council had taken me to. Apparently both Yoda and Mace had though going to a nightclub would get me out of my miserable slump. As I sipped on a shot of some green fuming liquor I though about nothing but the latest of my problems.

The trade federation had slipped between my fingers and were attempting a strangle hold on the planet of Naboo. I had no contacts or resources outside or inside the republic that were willing to aggravate the precariously standing relationships they had with the trade federation. The Senate would not even bring up the situation unless there was enough evidential proof that the federation was putting a strangle hold on a planet._ Ha!_ I thought.

From what Valorem had said it seemed that the federation was tightening it's hold on the planet and would be a very possible threat. Yoda and Mace as well as the rest of the council differed, after I had explained I had no resources at my disposal against a hostile take over by the federation, that the Jedi must be dispatched in order to maintain the balance of power. All day I had gone over every resource I had trying to find something that might be of help, but to no avail. Mace brought me another dink and sat down.

"Where did Master Yoda get off to?" He asked scanning the room as he sipped his water.

I shrugged and waved to the mass amount of people milling around, "Somewhere out there. Maybe he is tearing it up on the dance floor." I almost laughed at my weak joke but my thoughts were to heavy for such jokes to penetrate. I did begin to look for the small Jedi Master though. When I found him my eyes were drawn to the man he was with. It was the Jedi who in his own rights was quite a bit of a legend himself, and rarely seen throughout Corestant, let alone a nightclub within the city. His blue eyes stood out among the browns and tans of his robes and hair, though his hair was scattered with a few grays. I found myself with my mouth agape as I stared at the very handsome Jedi. His movement was fluid as he leaned down to listen to the older yet much shorter and green Jedi.

To my dismay when he straightened he looked in our direction and locked eyes with me. Quickly I looked away and covered my thoughts with how much I liked my drink. Mace chucked aloud and when I looked up I noticed why. Yoda, the little brat, was leading Qui-Gon Jinn in our direction. All I wanted to do was curl up in a ball until everything went away. Even though I tried to smile and concentrate on the importance of the Jedi Master the bubbling thought of what that man could do in the bed let alone on the battle field kept popping into my head. As they neared us I downed my drink unable to face him with a straight and clear mind.

"Going to get some more to drink Mace. I'll be right back." I rambled, but was gently pushed back into my seat before I could go anywhere.

"Trust me, you don't need anymore to drink Senator." Mace said with a wide grin. I wanted to take his throat in my hands and squeeze at that moment.

Yoda jumped up on the cushion next to Mace once he had weaved his way through the crowd of people. That left the only open seat next to me. I squirmed over making as much room as I could. I felt that if I touched him I would lose my control completely and jump him then and there. He took his seat gracefully and looked at me.

"I promise Mistress I do not bite." He said with the most velvety smooth voice I had ever heard. I wanted to hear that voice calling out my name. I laughed aloud as the thought popped into my head and forced myself to stare at him with the blank mask I used in the Senate floor. _Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!_ I thought to myself as I tried to clear my head of such perverse thoughts.

"Stop what?" Qui-Gon asked aloud, turning all the Jedi's attention to me. More than ever I wanted to jump over the table and strangle the chuckling Mace and the slightly grinning, though one could never really tell if he was or not, Yoda.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about how those two Jedi sitting across from us are the most unruly and really the most terrible Jedi Masters in the entire council." Mace began to laugh out loud and attract more than the attention of Qui-Gon.

"May I ask why you think this Mistress?" Qui-Gon asked looking at Mace out of the corner of his eye.

I sighed letting go of my pent of apprehension, "Really I think you should direct your last question to them." I leaned back in the seat rubbing my temples. "You Jedi folk give me the most gruesome headache when you play your mind tricks."

Qui-Gon raised a quizzical eyebrow. Mace was rambling about something I couldn't decipher, sometimes that man was just not as eloquent as everyone thought he was at all times, but when yoda spoke I heard and I listened.

"The matter of this is clear. Together you and Ahle are meant to be. So we have seen." He grasped his cane and looked at me solemnly. Once again that desire to strangle entered my mind but did not go away as the irritation grew.

I sat up straight careful to avoid touching Qui-Gon. "Oh really have 'seen' me? Did you see how miserably I would fail at my job? Did you see how much pain I causing others because I wasn't able to stop what is happening from the get go? Feel like sharing anything else with me? Maybe you know how this is going to end? Am I going to get one of your Jedi killed cause I couldn't control the federation's movement?"

"I hope not. That would just not work for me." Qui-Gon chimed in. I looked at him accidentally with the venom I was using on Yoda.

"We have foreseen this. This meeting of persons, nothing else." Mace said no longer amused by my arousal around Qui-Gon. "The things that have happened with the federation were not within our foresight. We had no idea things would get to such a pitch, nor do we know how they will progress. Qui-Gon and his apprentice will go and negotiate with the federation, all we can hope is that things go smoothly enough that nothing that drastic will happen."

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at the older Jedi Masters.

"To Naboo Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice go, within the week."

I turned to Qui-Gon and looked at him with as much apology in my eyes as I could. "I am sorry Master Jinn. I wish there was something I could have done to prevent your need to 'negotiate' with the trade federation."

I turned on my heel and dodged a few clubbers as I headed for the door. I didn't look back I couldn't look at that beautiful man, next to the Jedi who had brought me here with a purpose and keep a straight face. I walked down the street as people of all types and species passed me. I saw a dark nitch and turned into it quietly. I reached over to the wrist band I wore which held the few things I needed through the day including my inhalators. They were filled with some legal and some illegal drugs, that created the perfect mix to make me forget some of the things that I had to do throughout my career in the Traveling Guild and the Senate. It also got rid of the mass migraines I received and made me sleep better at nights when nightmares usually raked my sleep.

As I put it to my lips it was suddenly tossed from my hand by an unseen force. I almost growled as the three men came up to me.

"Use those I have told you not to. Hurting you they are." Yoda said calmly leaning on his walking cane.

"I will use anything in my power to my mistakes less painful." I said feeling the blood rushing to my head stirring my headache making it ten times worse. I took another inhalator from my wrist band and quickly depressed the tab but it to was flung away from me before it could be of any use. I reached for another and the whole pouch was ripped off of my arm. At that moment I cried out like an animal the pain growing worse. Tears gathered in the corner of my eyes as I doubled over pressing on the spots of pain that grew in intensity.

When I recovered from a wave of pain I looked up to see that is was Qui-Gon who held my pouch. "What are these?" He asked innocently. I almost laughed but it would have hurt my head more, so I only bit my lip.

"A masterful concoction of pain killers, anti depressants and anti neural stimulants." Mace offered up as he looked me over with worry. "A very dangerous blend of them."

"Mater Yoda is right. These can hurt you. Even kill you." He looked at me with the same worry that Mace and Yoda did which didn't help my state of mind. I didn't want them to worry about me or pity me or even care about me. The only reason any of them knew me was because my brother had been a Jedi a young Jedi who had gotten into a situation and gotten killed. Yoda had been there for me telling me how brave and good he was and that he was forever remembered by the Jedi and the force. Mace had also begun talking to me telling of some of the thing he had known and since the Traveling Guild was the ones who gave the permission for the Jedi to be transported here and there for their peace keeping activities we had become quite close. The moment they started bugging me about my personal life I regretted knowing them, for they had a tendency to stop whatever addictive hobbits I had acquired in less civilized company.

At that moment another wave of nauseous pain overwhelmed me and much to my dismay I blacked out.

"Mistress Antilies." I heard through the blackness. "Ahle wake up." I opened my eyes to the sound of the Jedi's voice, Qui-Gon's voice in fact. Somehow I had gotten back to my rooms and was neatly laid out on my couch. My droid was going back and forth slightly out of her mind, and rambling.

"I am awake. Though my head hurts quite a bit." I said trying to sit up. To my dismay I had no balance and began to fall to the side and the nice head length table next to me. Qui-Gon reached me and gently placed me against my pillows as the dumb droid went on about how careful he must be with me. To my ultimate pleasure Qui-Gon turned around waved his hand in the direction of the droid and turned him off.

"I would clap if I was sure it wouldn't hurt my head more." I said looking him over.

"How do you feel?" He asked. Thoughts began popping back into my head but I didn't have the energy to banish them.

"As if an angry Bantha were loose in my head." He leaned over me pressing his hand to the back of my head his lips almost touching my forehead I wanted to lean up and kiss him, I wondered how those lips would feel against mine. Slowly I felt a trickle then flow of cool and the pain was pushed back so that I barely noticed it was there.

"Better?"

"Thank you." I said.

For a moment he just sat over me his face much to close. More and more ideas flew through my mind of how

wonderful he could be in bed, if only he wasn't a Jedi and didn't have his duties to see to. Apparently he read my mind and leaned into me his lips pressing against mine and it was kinetic, as if I had been waiting for that kiss like it would be my life-force. I laughed internally as I thought of what Yoda and Mace had said about how they had seen that we would meet. _Did they see this, did they see more. Did they expect me to jump the handsome Jedi before me?_ I would gladly do it if I hadn't been so embarrassed by the though that they could see more than just a kiss happening between me and the Jedi Master. When he pulled away I dropped my gaze thinking internally, as I twiddled my fingers in my lap. He chuckled a little and place one hand under my chin to lift my face the other over my twiddling fingers. I was engulfed by his gaze and never wanted to look away again.

He kissed me again but this time he pushed me back laying me on the pillows I had been upon before. My hands automatically went up to tangle in the long mane of his hair. His leg pushed in between mine and as I felt his body harden between his legs I could also feel the tension in his kiss. I pulled back to look at him questioningly.

"Master Jinn?" I asked probing the deeps of blue with my own eyes. "You don't have to do something that is beyond your conviction even if the council did see more." I said trying to assure myself that it would be better if he didn't take me there and at that very moment.

"The council saw nothing more than us meeting Ahle." He dug his hip into mine gradually producing a drawn out

moan from me. If he didn't drive me crazy just by that I knew of nothing else in the universe that would. His body was

warm and soothing. His kisses were electrifying, and I could feel his body stiffen against my inner thigh as he pulled his hip back and forth. Gently he pulled back and slowly took off his cloak. I sat up and un-tucked his shirt from his pants looking at him questioningly. He pulled his shirt above his head and leaned down to me kiss me again. I trailed my currently red nails down his hips and up to his stomach and back as he kissed along my neck to my collar bone. I couldn't help but giggle as he looked for a way to get my dress robe off. There were two hidden buttons that kept the lose fabric in place. I gently took his hand and helped him find the buttons which dropped my robes off my shoulder, he pulled them the rest of the way off to find yet another obstacle of clothing. He growled playfully in my ear.

He kissed my neck around to my collar bone. He then went to my chest brushing his hand past the strap of the

black under slip on my shoulder and it of it's own will slipped off as he put his hand along my back and lifted me letting the force take the slip off all the way. His kisses trailed down to my breasts and in short time he had them hard. Downward his lips went and around my hips teasing the inner most sensitive part of my thighs. He lifted me again with a hand in the center of my back and with a tug had my lace boy shorts in the pile with my robe and under slip.

When he spread my legs and almost dove towards the center of my body I could not help but moan in pleasure.

The first flick of his tongue hit my clit and sent an explosion of surprising satisfaction through me. He continued for what seemed to be a very long time, at least an hour past the time I was swollen. I could feel my body convulsing with pleasure riding the waves until I was almost to the edge and then calming as he paused a moment. I grabbed at the couch in desperation and bit down on my lip so hard as not to scream, that I drew blood. When he stopped to take a large sallow of water I closed my legs and wouldn't let him back. I smile at him as he leaned over me and kissed me. I slid down the couch and the length of him pulling his pants down along the way, and quickly found out that he went commando, and was as perfectly trimmed as I was in that region.

Before I could take him into my mouth he lifted me up onto the couch.

"Not now." He said kissing me a few times, "If you really want you can later, now it is time for you."

I thought for a moment and turned around against the couch. I felt this hard cock against the back of my leg. I

wanted him in me more than anything I had ever wanted before. He gently slid the tip of himself in me just at the base of my clit. He grabbed my shoulders and suddenly thrust into me, I could hear his moan of pleasure as he pushed himself into me all the way. When he stopped I looked back to see a look of worry upon his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked not understanding.

"That sounded like pain." he said leaning over to kiss me. Then I realized that under his moan of pleasure I had let out a small squeak of pain. "What do you want me to do?" He asked, the look of worry still in his eyes.

"Ram me as fast and as hard as you can. Grab my throat and choke me, as much or as little as you want. Your

pleasure will bring me pleasure." I said holding onto the couch.

Gently he began to thrust and as I moaned he thrust harder and harder until he was ramming himself into me. I

moaned in pleasure as he wrapped his hand around my throat and squeezed just enough, not so much as to choke the breath from me but to increase the pleasure ten fold. Then he twisted himself a little he hit a spot that sent me screaming out his name and it drew me precariously close to the edge. I grabbed the couch as he thrust even harder feeling my warmth tighten around his ever growing hard cock. His fingers thread their way through mine and we held onto each other as we climaxed. I could hear his shouts over my own, making it better for me sending pleasurable waves through both of us. We collapsed into a heap on the floor. When he had regained his breath enough he turned me around and kissed me on the mouth, then picked me up and carried me to my bed. He set me under the covers and crawled in besides me I wrapped myself around him and we promptly fell asleep.

"Mistress..." A worried voice said next to my ear. I opened my eyes to look up and see my droid leaning over my bed. "Mistress there is a Jedi here, he says he needs to talk to the other Jedi who is here...Mistress is there a man here?" I looked over the covers to see Qui-Gon still had an arm wrapped around my naked waist.

"Master Jinn. Wake up dear."

"Mmmm. I like it best when you call me dear." He said curling up to me, much to the dismay of my rather prim droid who went to the corner of the room and out the door to the kitchen.

"One of your friends is in my living room and wishes to speak with you."

"Ah, Obi-Wan found me." He chuckled as he leaned over and kissed me. When he started to get out of bed I

laughed outright.

"What would be so funny Vee?" He asked. Then looked around and seemed to blush.

"I'll get your cloths." I said swinging myself out of bed and throwing on a silky robe that hung in the corner of the

room. He came up behind me a blanket draped around his waist and kissed me on the back of the neck.

"Shall I tell your padawan anything?"

"That I will be out in a few moments."

He turned me around kissed me fully on the mouth and spanked me lightly as I left the bedroom and entered the

living room. The first thing I noticed was the room had the faint musty sent of sex. I couldn't help but laugh a little as the

blushing padawan stood when I entered the room.

Quickly I picked up all the discarded cloths and said shortly, "Master Jinn will be out in a moment." He gave me a sideways green glance not quite understanding the situation.

"Has your padawan never had to retrieve you from a woman's room before?" I asked as I handed Qui-Gon the

pile of clothing.

"I have been with one other woman, she was a Jedi Master herself, we kept it a secret, and when she died I

mourned in secret." He spread his hands in a sad motion, "I never told Obi-Wan. To give part of yourself to a love outside of the force and a love for the profession we have and the position we carry there is little we can do to keep ourselves above the influence and there for unable to properly make judgments."

"Oh." Was all I could say. He kissed me once more throughally to show he was still passionate for me despite the fact that his padawan had interrupted our peaceful sleep. A moment later he came in and told me that he was being summoned by Valorum. He kissed me quickly and left. I called Valorum's rooms as soon as he left and sat down looking to the hologram screen of Valorum.

"What's going on Chancelor?" I asked pulling my brown hair into a bun at the back of my head.

"I have received yet another call from Queen Amidala saying that it is imperative that we send someone to diffuse the situation. The Jedi that are to go are to leave this afternoon." He did not question that I knew something was happening.

"Thank you for the update Chancelor. I apologies for the early call." I ended the transmition and let out a small wail, biting my lip so not to alert the damn droid. I ran to the bathroom and threw up unable to think that something was terribly wrong. I ran the shower letting the water heat up as much as I could. I pulled out a very potent inhalator I had bought in cases of emergency and stepped into the shower. The heat of it turned my skin pink and I could not help a small cry that escaped my lips.

I curled up into a ball letting the heat burn my skin and stared at the inhalator. It was a mix that I knew would possibly kill me if not knock me out for three days straight. I had so many emotions of failure and self loathing running through me that I didn't care if I went through either if not both the possibilities. I sat there until the water heat

turned tepid and then lifted the inhalator to my lips. _GODS ALL DAMN THOSE JEDI!!!!_ I thought as the inhalator was pulled from my grasp and the shower door opened to reveal a hard breathing Qui-Gon. I started at him for a moment, for that was all I could do and sighed. _Nothing I could do about it I guess._

Qui-Gon yanked me out of the shower covering me with a towel and held me against his chest. The cold air made me shiver in his arms. The bad feeling made my knees buckle. "Promise me you will never use those again."

My skin was sore and the towel rubbed harshly against my skin, I couldn't help the small cry that escaped my lips when he moved his hand and the towel rubbed up against my now pink skin. He pulled me back and as he looked me over trying to find the reason I cried out. He gently removed the towel and softly patted the last of the water off of me. I wrapped my hair up, moving slowly for the friction of my skin cause a great deal of pain, and then let him slip a silk robe I had hanging on the wall, over my shoulders.

Outside in my living area I found Mace, Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi sitting. My dumb droid serving them drinks.

"Use those I have told you not to Senator." Yoda said when I lay on the open couch careful of my still sore skin that was burning in the morning cool.

"It seems that attempts at suicide are becoming a habit with you Ahle." Mace said looking over at her his eyes

throughly unfriendly at that moment.

"It wouldn't be an attempt if you Jedi did not interfere." I said unforgiving.

"We would not be Jedi if we did not try and save the lives of the innocent, even from their selves." Obi-Wan kicked in. For a moment an image of strangling him and knocking them all upside the head entered my mind, but I quickly banished it.

"If your going to save anyone save yourselves. I have a bad feeling about this whole Naboo thing. The trade

federation can be very persistent."

"We will deal with the trade federation." Qui-Gon said.

"Still wise the choice of banishing your pain in this manner, it is not." Yoda added motioning to me.

I sighed and looked away. " C2VK open the window please." I said trying to find something to distract myself. "Would any of you like something to eat?" I asked as I stared at the wall that opened up to a window overlooking the beauty of the morning sunrise over Corusant.

"We should be headed to the council but thank you Ahle. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan You will have six hours to prepare for your departure. Senator we will need clearance for a private shuttle piloted by the Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn to be permitted to leave Corusant space and head for the planet Naboo."

"Of course." I said still staring outside lost in the numerous thoughts. "Senate is out for the day but I will inform my Chief of the premised departure myself."

"Then by your leave" Mace said formally and added looking towards Qui- Gon, "Take care of her." He turned and left.

"Comfort you should take from those who are willing to give it Ahle." Yoda said turning to leave.

"I will meet your in four hours on the chancellors landing dock Obi-Wan. You know what to bring." With a nod

Obi-Wan left escorting Yoda out. When they were gone, I could feel my heart almost plummeting to the floor, knowing

that Qui-Gon was watching me.

"C2VK bring me my com link connect it to Chief Bagdosa, and after that I need some tea." C2VK went along it's merry way happy to be of service as I continued to stare out of the window at the scene below. I could almost feel Qui-Gon reaching his hand out to touch my shoulder, before he did. When his skin touched me I jumped, for I could not help it.

"Mistress! Cheif Bagdosa is awaiting your correspondence!" The damn droid said happily handing me the com link and setting a cup of tea on the table. I turned around discussing the need for permission to be granted for a shuttle to be departing and picked up the tea walking over to the kitchen and sitting down.

"C2VK pull the veil over the window it is getting to bright in here. Then go shut down for a while." I finished my conversation with Bagdosa and then turned the comlink off and put my head in my hands. I didn't want to turn around, to see Qui-Gon sitting there on my couch. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and die. I felt terrible all over. The pink of my skin was slowly going away, and when Qui-Gon touched me did not start me screaming out in pain.

He slowly turned me around, I couldn't look him in the eyes so instead I looked down at my palms which I had in my lap. He gently put two fingers under my chin and lifted my gaze up locking my eyes with his own. When he leaned in and kissed me I shuddered at his touch. It felt so good when he kissed me unlike anything I had ever felt before in my life. I wanted to be engulfed in his touch his lips upon mine his hand at my side and under my chin it just felt so right like nothing else had felt right before. I wanted to melt into his arms and never worry about the rest of the universe ever again.

He lifted me up onto the counter and spread my legs wrapping them around his waist leaning down and pressing his head against my chest. I could feel the same desire coming off of him, almost as if I could sense the force. Soon he was without cloths and so was I. Our bodies touched and when he entered me again I could feel everything from the contraction of his ass to the grip of his hands as he dragged his nails down my back drawing blood in his passion. I did the same to him as he thrust his hips into me making me moan and scream out. I was overwhelmed by the power of his thrusts at the climax and I could hear him calling out my name before he crumpled against the side of the counter his head in my lap, me fallen over his back our chests heaving. He picked me up yet again and set me on the couch.

I kissed his forehead and his cheeks, his nose and bearded chin. We lay there for a long time his hand wrapped

around me from behind stroking my midriff. I closed my eyes and before I thought a second had passed I felt him moving against me trying not to wake me.

"That isn't nice you know. You should say goodbye before you fly off to Naboo." I said startling him a bit.

"Well good afternoon to you as well Vee."

"Why do you keep calling me Vee, dear?" I asked sitting up and looking at him serenely.

"Short for lovee." He said with a grin picking up the pile of our once more discarded cloths. He began pulling on his breeches and shirt. I looked at him for a moment and was a little inspired. I skipped along to my bedroom turning the droid on as I went. " Make something to drink and eat will you C2VK? I'll be out in a bit." I pulled my long hair into a slick pony tail and threw on a light tan under robe and a pair a soft brown flowing pants, and a heavy robe with a hood that would hide my face. I looked like an over dressed Jedi I thought, and laughed to myself. At least the hood would hide my face if I went with Qui-Gon to the landing dock. I placed a small silver band across my forehead that pointed down in the center making a slight v shape. I check myself in the mirror and stepped out into the living room again.

Qui-Gon was on his comlink talking to someone and when he looked up he stopped mid sentence and just watched me walk over to the kitchen where the droid was. He recovered his speech and ended the conversation sitting at one of the bar stool in front of the counter. "You almost look like a Jedi." He commented watching me.

"My brother was a Jedi. That's how I met Yoda and Mace. They were there for me when he di..." I fell silent remembering the moment when Yoda presented me with my brothers light saber the look of sorrow in his eyes. I could remember Mace calmly wrapping his arm around my shoulders as I watched my brother burning. I looked down concentrating on the vegetables I was cutting.

"When?" Qui-Gon asked.

"About four years ago. Two years after I took over the Senator position for the traveling guild." I sighed pushing back the memories. I set down my tools letting C2VK finish up the food and stretched wincing as the scratches that had turned to scabs stretched and broke bleeding a little.

Qui-Gon came over and placed his hand on my shoulder where one of the scratches poked through past my robe. "I'm sorry I hurt you would you like it so there isn't a scar?" He asked placing his hand softly on my skin.

"No I want something to remember you by." I kissed him on the lips and sat down as the droid set out the food. We ate in silence and I walked with him on the way to the chancelors docking bay. I had pulled my hood up so none could see my face and would not question why Qui-Gon Jinn was walking with the traveling guild senator. We stopped behind a pillar the open docking doors before us. We could see Obi-Wan loading a few packs into the shuttle they would be taking off in.

Suddenly Qui-Gon pushed me against the pillar my hood falling back and kissed me like his life depended on it. When he released me I had a rush of pain flood my head like it was one of my migraines, but this feeling that had been nagging me for a few days was now stronger, and I knew it was something bad. I didn't want to let him go but there was nothing that I could do to stop him. He was simply doing his job, I was sure that I wouldn't have felt as bad as I did if I had not just spent the last eighteen hours romping him off and on. I kissed him again and pressed something into the palm of his hand, it was a leather strap he could hide under his shirt that had a small ball I use to keep an inhalator in and now had a lock of my hair in it.

"I promise I wont use those things ever again as long as you come back safely." I whispered into his ear. He lifted me off my feet and twirled me once much to the surprise of some delegate who were walking by and kissed me once before I pulled the hood up over my head again. I watched him leave in the shuttle all business again and couldn't help but cry as my feeling of dread washed over me.

I kept to myself not going out not even talking to Mace or Yoda over the next few days, when the chancellor had news that the queen had escaped after the trade federation had invaded, but they had been lost, I curled inside myself not allowing my fellow Senators to see my fear. The chancellor tried many a times to bring up the subject of the trade federation occupation of Naboo space, but many other "more pressing" subjects came up that the Senators would not let him pass over for a simple occupational problem. Especially if it had to do with the trade federation.

When the queens ship landed I got as much news as I could through word of mouth. Yoda and Mace were in council and unable to speak with me and Chancelor Valorum had gone with the Senator of Naboo Palpatine to meet thequeen when she landed. When someone told me that the Jedi council would be having an emergency meeting just as the Senate was going to my heart leapt for I knew that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were the reason for the Jedi meeting. I was led by the rest of the traveling guild to the Senate room soon after where we waited for the newly arrived Queen to become present.

I just wanted the meeting to go quickly but as things progressed more I became more involved with the movements of the Senate.

"...I move for a vote of no confidence in Chancelor Valorum leadership." Was the phrase that set me off.

"Queen Amidala." I said to her my box floating close to hers as the Senators roared out their opinions in the matter. "Do you think this is a wise action. Valorum is your biggest supporter. He has fought tooth and nail to get your troubles heard in the senate. This seems to be a hasty decision on your part."

"Chancelor Valorum is incapable of brining the Senate to action in the aggrieves problem. I can not let my people suffer while nothing is being done." The Queen stated sadly, seeming to regret the harsh decision she had just made.

"This is not the time for discussion. We need a leader who can create motion within the Universe not just talk about it." Palpatine said next to her. At that moment he look at me and all I could feel was anger and hatred. I pulled my gaze away and felt pain my vision began to blur and I could not help but double over in pain grabbing my midrift as the others in the box with me asked what was wrong. I blacked out once more.

When I awoke I found Qui-Gon sitting in a chair next to me, a young boy talking to my droid about Corusant in the kitchen, Obi-Wan was missing. I smiled when I saw Qui-Gon look at me grab my hands and kiss me on the cheek sure the boy wasn't watching. "Who is this?" I asked sitting up.

"Anakin Skywalker. This is Senator Ahle Antilies. The Senator for the traveling guild. Ahle, Anakin Skywalker." Qui-Gon Introduced us. The boy wore desert cloths he had blond tousled hair and a small round face.

"A pleasure. I see you've met C2VK. He is a bit of a handful for a protacal droid, but very useful."

"Oh I have one at home though I haven't covered him up like this one is. I like the gold though. His name is C3PO. He is a protocol droid to and really fussy." I laughed and looked over to Qui-Gon. "How goes things with the council?"

"The Sith are back I met one along the way." He sighed. "I have to take Anakin to the Queens chambers, her maid Padame is taking care of Anakin tonight. I will be back in a bit. I want you to rest. No more passing out."

He kissed me on the forehead quickly, Anakin said good bye and I closed my eyes just resting away the last of the pain in my head. When I woke it was to a soft stroke against my face. I looked up and the moment I saw blue eyes I wrapped my arms around Qui-Gon's neck. He picked me up and twirled me about the room as if he thought he would never hold me again. When he set me down he kissed me throughally and we stood there locked in arms and a kisses for several moments. When he pulled away I just looked into his eyes. They had never seemed so bright before. I wanted to be swallowed by those globes of blue and never stop smiling.

"What's wrong why did you pass out? You haven't been using those..." I put my fingers to his lips.

"You kept your end of the deal and so have I just been sick lately. Well actually more like morning sick, but never accompanied by those headache I don't get them as bad as I use to. I just was talking to Amidala and then Palpatine cut in and I got this terrible headache and everything went fuzzy an..."

"Wait." He said gently pulling me back a bit. "You've been sick in the mornings?"

I blushed having him know of something I had kept from my peers. "I am not sure yet. The healers said to wait and see. They want me to take it easy for now though I guess I got worked up in the Senate. Did you hear what Amidala did? A vote of no confidence in Valorum, after he has tried so hard to help her. Even sent you to try and help. How did you come across that boy? What did you mean about the Sith? What happened in the council..." He silenced me with a joyous kiss and explained everything that had happened from the failed talks with the trade federation to the invasion, and the close escape, and Tatooine. How he found Anikin, and the race, and the Sith with the double sided light saber. When he was finished it was near dark and the sun was setting beautifully over the city. I lay in his arms just enjoying the feeling.

I turned around when he said, "...and then I found out that you had collapsed in the Senate and I had to come and find you."

I kissed him, straddling his waist as he lay serenely holding my sides with his large hands. I wanted to take him then and there but I decided he deserved some of his own treat.

I leaned down un-tucking his shirt from his pants reaching up and tracing my nails down his chest, which produced a drawn out sigh as he leaned his head back and arched into my fingers. I pinched each nipple as I pulled his shirt up over his head then leaned down to suck on the right then the left leaving them in hard pink peaks. I trailed my nails down his sides as he sighed in pleasure and down his thighs. I took off his boots and stockings reached up and tugged at his breeches. He smiled down at me and lifted his hips obligingly. Of course he was already rock hard. I trailed my nails up the inside of his exposed thighs and found a comfortable spot as I took his cock in my hand.

I slipped my mouth over the tip and produced a deep moan from above. With one hand I stroked as I sucked on him playing with the sensitive tip the other hand roaming to his chest and either trailing light marks over his chest or producing harder pink nipples. I sucked on him as he grab at the sides of the couch, and thrusted his hips into me. When I felt him raise his hips a bit higher I let go letting him relax for a moment before I stripped off my robes and breeches and straddled him. I was riding on top of him for only a few moments before I felt a rush of pleasure as he used the force to entice my senses into the climatic peak his own were at. We came together him shouting my name into my shoulder as he bit down. After I could feel blood trickling from the cuts his teeth had made but I did not care. We collapsed where we were and caught out breath. We walked to the bedroom and made love twice more taking it slower after the first time, he mentioned how it wasn't good for me to be moving my body so jaggedly if I were indeed with a child.

When we woke in the morning it was to Obi-Wan's hurried voice over his comlink. "Master Queen Amidala wants to depart. We are being sent back with her to Naboo to find out more about this Sith lord. We depart in an hour. Palpatine has been named Chancelor, if your with the Senator they are holding an emergency meeting to discuss something." I groaned as Qui-Gon moved to get his cloths. When we were both dressed, I in a regal deep blue gown that showed the curves I was going to have for only a few more months. Qui-Gon smiled when I came out my hair braided in a coronet like a halo around my head a string of pearls around my neck and across my forehead.

He grasped my hand and slid something on my pointer finger. It was a iridescent stone over a small compartment that had a small latch on it. It caught the colors of my gown and made the stone itself look blue. It reminded me of his eyes.

"It's beautiful. Thank you dear." I said holding his hands barely noticing the gift just wanting to sink into his eyes

once more.

"I got it in Tatoonine. If you open it it has a bit of my hair in it just like yours does for me." He said pulling out the leather string to show me he still wore my token then sticking it back under his shirt.

He kissed me throughally and held me close to him. "When you get back we need to decide what to do about

this." I said patting my still flat stomach. His eyes glazed over for a moment but then he smile and nodded. "I will miss you Vee. Take care of your self and this one..." he patted my stomach as well. "I know it is sudden, but I feel that I must tell you I believe myself to be in love with you." I was startled at the words but that was banished instantly replace by a soft and warm feeling.

"I feel the same way. I believe myself to be in love with you Qui-Gon Jinn."

"I must go. Goodbye my love." He said with a smile kissing me while bending me over his arm delicately and entwining my fingers in his before leaving with a spring in his step. I must say I cherished the ring but the thing it contained was more important to me.

The Senate changed. It started to become less like a republic and more like a regency. I tried my best to keep the traveling guild in order, but once the news came and once the healer confirmed I was with child I could not even concentrate well enough. "Go with us. We are going to Naboo for the cremation of Qui-Gon, and the celebration of peace on Naboo." Mace said one quiet evening after I had finished crying myself out.

I gently caressed the stone ring on my hand which concealed the bit of Qui-Gon's hair. "I have a favor to ask

Yoda, Mace." I said looking up with tear stained cheeks.

"What request have you Ahle?" Asked Yoda ever patient.

"May I have a lock of his hair I want to have something to remember him by?"

"His child you have, do you not?" Asked Yoda innocently. I winced thinking of the small bulge of my stomach.

"Yes."

"A strand of his hair, is not to large of a request to fulfill Ahle."

So we went and I watched them braid and cut a strand of his hair, then watched them light the pier ablaze and I let silent tears drop down my face as Obi-Wan came to me. He handed me the braided strand of hair and I silently accepted. Then without notice he held out Qui-Gon's light saber. Usually the light saber was given to the Padawan if there was one at the time or the closest family member. I accepted it knowing that Obi-Wan would want Qui-Gon's child to have a memory of a father it would never know. I cried silently for weeks after. I stood with a blank Senate face at the celebration while others cheered. Obi-Wan and his new apprentice Anakin Skywalker at his side. Palpatine smiling at Amidala and the habitants of Naboo cheering, but they would not know what would happen to the Senate, and the Republic.

Wedge Anitilies was born nine months later to the dot. I wept at his birth and every year on the day of Qui-Gon's death. His light saber I gave to our son, though it never worked properly again. When I feared the Empires wrath upon all of those who were forming the revolt, myself included I sent Wedge to a family in Naboo where his father's remains were scattered. I never saw him again, though he said many a time he wanted to become a pilot for the New Republic.

Sergent's Log 228-119-6-74

Mission complete. Termination of the former senators from the old regime, including closest family members and witnesses. Was unsuccessful in finding the alleged son to the former Senator for the Traveling Guild Senator Anitiles. Search was ended by order of the Emperor. Assigned mission: Add ranks of the unit 5567T to the already comprised units that are currently with Lord Vador upon the Death Star for final completion stages.

Log Terminated.


End file.
